


The Meaning of Love

by balthesar



Series: Kushiel's Drabbles [3]
Category: Kushiel's Legacy - Jacqueline Carey
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-29
Updated: 2008-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balthesar/pseuds/balthesar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What does the word 'love' mean to you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meaning of Love

Love is terrible and glorious and exhilarating and bewildering.

I had not thought it would ever be love that would lead me away from the Brotherhood. After all, Cassiel followed, served and protected Elua out of love. I hear tell that there are Houses of the Night Court which claim Cassiel followed Elua out of _eros_ rather than _filias_ , but that is beyond my knowledge; and I can hear the Cassiline Prefect, in his booming voice, declaring such ideas heresy.

Love as thou wilt, though. Perhaps it is true.

But out of love was the Cassiline Brotherhood born, to faithfully and tirelessly protect and serve. I swore my vows out of honor, but I now follow, serve and protect my lady, Phèdre nó Delaunay, out of love. The Prefect would have released me from my oath; but I stood at the crossroads, as I would time and time again, and chose as Cassiel to stay by her side.

 

I think it sometimes ironic that those who love as they wilt and make Cassiel's Choice become anathema, and those who do not become Prefects.

Ah, well. Love old sanctuary stones or _anguissettes_ , as thou wilt.


End file.
